1. Field
The present invention relates to a metal capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a metal capacitor in which an electric conductivity is significantly improved by applying a metal material for an electrolyte and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background
An aluminum electrolytic capacitor is used to smooth a power output from a power circuit to be a predetermined value, or is used as a low frequency bypass. Hereinafter, a method of manufacturing the aluminum electrolytic capacitor will be briefly described.
An etching process of etching the surface of an aluminum foil is performed to enlarge a surface area of the aluminum foil and thereby increase an electric capacity. When the etching process is completed, a forming process of forming a dielectric substance on the aluminum foil is performed. When cathode and anode aluminum foils are manufactured through the etching process and the forming process, a slitting process of cutting the manufactured aluminum foil and a separator by as long as a desired width based on the length of a product is performed. When the slitting process is completed, a stitching process of stitching an aluminum lead patch, which is a lead terminal, to the aluminum foil is performed.
When the slitting of the aluminum foil and the separator is completed, a winding process of disposing the separator between the anode aluminum foil and the cathode aluminum foil, and then winding the separator and the aluminum foils in a cylindrical shape and attaching a tape thereto, so as to not be unwounded. When the winding process is completed, an impregnation process of inserting the wound device into an aluminum case and injecting an electrolyte is performed. When the injecting of the electrolyte is completed, a curing process of sealing the aluminum case using a sealing material is performed. When the curling process is completed, an aging process of restoring a damage to the dielectric substance is performed. Through this, the assembly of the aluminum electrolytic capacitor is completed.
Due to the current development in digitalization and thinness of electronic devices, when applying the conventional aluminum electrolytic capacitor, there are some problems as follow.
Since the aluminum electrolytic capacitor uses the electrolyte, an electric conductive is comparatively low and thus a lifespan of the aluminum electrolytic capacitor is reduced in a high frequency area. Also, there are some constraints on improvement of reliability, a high frequency response, a low equivalent series resistance (ESR), and impedance. Also, due to a comparatively high ripple pyrexia, there are some constraints on stability and environments, such as fuming and firing.